Every Pairing Prompts!
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: You PM your pairing prompts, and I'll post them here! MORE SUMMARY/DETAILS IN MY BIO! Prompt 3: HTR Fanfiction with the usual Kacey/Zander/Stevie love-triangle, Original, and a HTR A Love Song follow-up. Submitted by, klrob. ALL PAIRINGS ACCEPTED!
1. Zevie: Prompt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock**

**Prompt: Write a story with Stevie being the one who writes a love song (opposite of How to Rock A Love Song).**

**Submitted by: Sanumarox123**

"Guys!" Nelson and Kevin yell running into the band room. As Nelson shuts the door, they burst out laughing. "What?" Zander asks, not sure if he should be concerned... or worried. "Andy... he..." Kevin says, laughing. "What?!" Kacey cries impatiently. Nelson and Kevin stop laughing and look at Kacey, surprised, who has her hand over her mouth, just as shocked about her outburst. "Ignore it, guys. Princess lost her sleep last night," Stevie says, putting her bass on it's stand.

"Andy Bartlet's pants ripped when he fell out of our wheelbarrow," Kevin says, the pair start laughing again. "Why did you have a wheelbarrow in school?" Zander asks. "We're trying to make some extra money, so we're carting around people's books... and Andy," Nelson says. Stevie and Zander exchange a confused look. "So, how much did you make?" Stevie asks, not sure if she really wants to hear anymore of the story. "Well... we carted around Andy... lost the tip... that leaves us with three-dollars," Nelson says, scrunching his eyebrows together, realizing how pathetic the situation has become.

"Let's get rehearsing, anyway," Kacey says. "Actually, I have to leave for work in a couple minutes. And, I'm just finishing this up," Stevie says, picking up her notebook from the coffee table. "Ooh! A new Gravity 5 song?" Kacey asks. Stevie holds the notebook close to her chest and says, "Not really. It's kind of personal." "Ooh, who's it about?" Nelson and Kevin says together, making kissy-faces.

Stevie gives them a solid glare and says, "_Personal_." They stop making their faces and hide behind Zander. Stevie rolls her eyes and looks to Kacey. "I don't want to explain it. Okay? I'm leaving now. You know where to find me," she says, leaving the band room.

Kacey waits until Stevie's away from the band room before she turns to the boys and says, "I _need_ to read that notebook!" The boys all exchange curious glances and Zander speaks up, "Why? You heard her. It's personal." Kacey raises her eyebrows, wondering why they don't also want to know why their, normally laid-back bass-player, has suddenly put up her guards.

"Aren't you even the _least_ bit curious?" she asks incredulously. Zander shrugs, and eventually so do Kevin and Nelson. "Guys! Come on! Help me?" Kacey whines. "No, Kacey! It's none of our business!" Zander argues. "What if we _have_ to look?" "How would we '_have_' to look?" Nelson asks. "Well, if we found out who it was... we could help her out!" Kacey says. "I highly doubt Stevie's lyrics bluntly announce who her song is for. We're not even sure it's a love song. Maybe it's an emotional thing?" Zander says.

Kacey sits down on the couch defeated. "Fine," she sighs. Nelson and Kevin leave. Zander's the last one to leave though. "Please, let it go, Kacey? It'll be easier for Stevie, and plus, it'll be better for your friendship with her if you just leave things alone," he says. He isn't harsh about it. He waits for her to say something, but she doesn't. He leaves the band room after he realizes she's not going to respond.

At Danny Mango's, Stevie's busy cleaning up the counters, making smoothies, and washing tables. The job doesn't pay a lot, but she needs it. Kacey, Zander, Nelson and Kevin, all don't know _why_ does because she's never really brought it up. They all assume it's for something big, like a car or something. But in truth, she just wants her own money. She doesn't want to end up always depending on her parents for money. It gives her most of the freedom she wants.

She watches around the mall through the opening to the smoothie shop as her friends all work. Kacey's the "mascot" for Danny Mango's-a giant dancing fruit. Across from the store, Kevin is a giant burger, while Nelson is the pizza-they both got fired from the opposite shops they work for. Zander, however, does not work at the mall. _"I don't work for _the Man," he's constantly telling Gravity 5. She watches as the others walk around, yelling out the specials of their stores, and while Zander gets chased around by the security gaurd.

She rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh.

Every once and a while, she looks at the shelves under the counter. She's kept her notebook there all afternoon to keep a close eye on it. Zander runs into Danny Mango's and with a quick, "Hi, Stevie! Mall Cop!" he jumps behind the counters. Stevie laughs. "What'd you do now?" she asks. He looks up at her from where he's sitting, panting, and says, "He was trying to take my uke." Stevie rolls her eyes, amused, and says, "Maybe you should stop disobeying the gaurds then." "No. All the girls hang out at the mall, and plus I make my own job here," he says. "Not all girls come here," Stevie comments.

"You're here. Kacey's here," he points out. "That's because _we work here_," Stevie says. "They wouldn't get mad about you playing here if you had a job," she laughs. Zander shakes his head. "I don't-" "You don't work for _the Man_," Stevie recites, imitating his voice almost perfectly.

He finally catches his breath, and he starts strumming the uke lightly, still sitting on the floor behind the counters. "Here," Stevie says, handing him her free smoothie. "Thanks," he says, taking a sip from the cup. She walks out from behind the counters to go clean up the tables and spilled cups. Zander, after a couple minutes, notices her notebook. It's just sitting under the counter on one of its shelves. He really is just as curious as Kacey accused him and the others of being, but he knows it's wrong to snoop through her stuff.

Besides, he'd get caught anyway. He finishes the smoothie and puts the cup onto the counter. His curiousity, after a moment however, gets the better of him, and he grabs the notebook and opens up to the page he's looking for. The song, he notices, isn't yet titled. There's only a verse and chorus so far. As he begins reading it, he hears Stevie's combat boots on the floor coming closer, so he shuts the notebook and puts it back into place.

"You already finished the smoothie?" she asks, noticing his cup on the counter. "Um... yeah..." he says. He stands up, grabs his ukulele case and walks out of the shop. He spots Kacey, who's busy yelling out the names of Danny Mango's smoothies, and grabs her arm. He pulls her away from the store where he's sure Stevie won't hear them.

"What?" Kacey asks impatiently. "I read her notebook," he says ashamed. Kacey's impatient expression quickly changes to excitement. "What'd it say? Come on, Zander! Tell me!" she cries. "I didn't understand the lyrics. They're definitely about someone though," he says. Kacey looks disappointed now. "You _have_ to get me that notebook!" Kacey says.

"No way! She'll notice it's missing and she'll assume I took it! Which if I go through with this, she'll be right, but still! She'll know I took it, and she'll hate me!" Zander says. "Alright, fine. You distract her, Zander, and _I'll_ grab the notebook," Kacey says. "How am I supposed to distract her?" Zander asks. Kacey shrugs.

Zander sighs.

He walks back to Danny Mango's, with Kacey, and goes into the shop. "Forget something?" Stevie asks. Zander shakes his head. "Alright. Well, I'm about to go get my check," she says. He nods his head and says, "Want me to come with you?" She shrugs. "I guess. You don't have to, Zander."

He shakes his head, dismissing her comment and they leave the shop. Zander looks back and Kacey gives him a thumbs-up and waits until they're both out of sight. She goes into the store and goes behind the counter. It takes her a second to find it, but when she spots the book, she grabs it and hides it in her Mango costume. _Only a few more hours till I'm off work, and then I can read it!_ she thinks.

Kacey, and Zander, are glad that when Stevie comes back with the check, she doesn't even notice the notebook's gone. Kacey and Zander hang out with Stevie at the store until closing time. As Stevie cleans up the fruits chunks on tables and the glasses, Zander and Kacey are waiting outside the store.

Kacey's changed out of her Mango suit and into her regular style. The notebook is hidden in the bottom of her school bag. Stevie finally locks up the store and they all leave the mall on their way home. Stevie's home is the closest, so she is gone by the time Kacey and Zander start talking. Kacey's pulled the notebook from her bag and she flips to the page. "It has no title," she says. Zander shrugs. "It's not much of a song. She's only got the first two parts," he says.

"Well, this will _really_ help us at all," Kacey says, sarcasm lacing her voice. "Well, read it," Zander says. Kacey scans the lyrics and says, "It'll take me all night to figure this out. She really knows how to sugar-coat things!" "Alright, fine. Let's go to the band room," Zander says. "Zander? It's almost midnight. How are we going to get into the school?" Kacey asks. Zander smiles and says, "You'll see," with a wink.

When they arrive at the school, Zander goes to the back of the building and looks into a window. He then reaches under the ledge and pushes the window open. He lets a skeptical Kacey go in first, and then goes in after her. Kacey goes to turn the lights on while Zander shuts the window. Zander moves toward the middle of the room, but he trips. Kacey hears his loud grunt and sighs impatiently. "What is it?" There are several groans suddenly, and Kacey flicks the light switch on and sees Zander, Nelson and Kevin all fallen on top of each other.

"Guys!" Kacey cries surprised. Zander gets up and dusts off his new jeans and says, "What are you two doing here?" Nelson and Kevin get up and Nelson explains, "We're here because we wanted to see what it's like spending a night in school." Kacey and Zander share confused looks, but eventually shake their heads to clear their thoughts. "Why are you guys here?" Kevin asks. "Well, we're here because we got a hold of Stevie's notebook. The one she's been keeping a close eye on," Kacey explains. Nelson and Kevin share scared glances and say, "How did you get it?" "Long story, anyway we want to figure out who her love song is for," Zander says.

"Wait, I thought you weren't curious, Zander?" Nelson asks. Zander clears his throat nervously and says, "Well... it was just sitting there and Kacey's words got the better of me!" He looks ashamed, but Nelson and Kevin don't question him anymore. Kacey rolls her eyes impatiently and opens the notebook again.

"I think I've got one line..." Kacey says, grabbing a spare, abused, notebook from the bookshelf across the room. She begins scribbling into it. "What line?" Zander, Nelson and Kevin ask. Kacey waves them off and continues scribbling words into the abused notebook, Stevie's notebook in her lap.

"Kacey!" Zander whines. Kacey holds up a finger silencing him and then continues writing. Zander sighs heavily and throws himself down onto the couch. Kevin and Nelson sit on either side of him and whip out their Furious Pigeons. They're too hypnotized by the game to actually pay attention to Kacey's small facial expressions as she scribbles away at the clues in Stevie's song.

Zander watches closely, growing aggravated by the minute. "KACEY!" He cries after a few moments. Kacey jumps and accidently slashes the pen across Stevie's notebook. She screams and looks at Zander. "Look what you did! You scared me and I just ruined the notebook! Stevie's gonna know something happened!" Zander looks at the page, and then to Kevin and Nelson who have suddenly forgotten their Furious Pigeons games.

Then he looks at Kacey and says, "What are we going to do?" He picks up the notebook and looks at the marking across the page. "Stevie's gonna kill us!" Kacey says. "Maybe she won't notice," Kevin says. Kacey and Zander turn to him and give him their best, Are-You-Kidding-Me looks. Kevin shrugs. "I'm only trying to help," he says, returning to his Furious Pigeons.

_'This is so bad...' _Zander thinks. He puts the notebook down and sits on the couch. Kacey sits in the armchair and says, "Chill, Zander. Everything will be fine." Zander doesn't answer. "Do you want to know what I found out from the song?" she asks. Zander looks at her and shrugs.

"It's definitely one of you guys..." Kacey says, looking to each of the guys. They all share a look and say, "What?!" Kacey nods. "Stevie's definitely falling for one of you..." Nelson and Kevin look scared and that's when Kacey asks, "What?" "Nelson and I, we love Stevie as a sister... and she scares us sometimes..." Kevin explains.

Kacey rolls her eyes. "Guys, this is serious. Remember when Stevie and I thought Zander liked us? It's the same thing! We _can't_ let Stevie have a crush on either of you! It could ruin the band!" Kacey explains. The boys nods. "So, what do we do?" Zander asks. Kacey thinks. "I'm not sure yet... but I'll come up with something." she says.

_Zander, Kacey, Nelson and Kevin walk into the band room and sit down on the couch. "Classes were brutal today," Nelson says, hanging halfway off the sofa. "Yeah. Mr. March made me write 'I will not flirt with girls during Mr. March's class' at least a hundred times," Zander says, rubbing hand right hand. _

_Stevie comes into the band room not long after and sits down on the recliner. "Hey guys," she yawns. "What's with you?" Nelson asks. Stevie shrugs. "Didn't get much sleep..." she responds. "Why not?" Kacey asks. "I was up all night looking for my songbook. Neither of you have seen it, have you?" Stevie asks, looking at them curiously. _

_The four exchange a short look, plaster on fake smiles, and say, "Nope!" _

_Stevie frowns and looks at them intensely. "Guys..." she says in a warning tone. The four, Kacey, Zander, Nelson and Kevin all look at Stevie nervously. "Where. Is. My. Song. Book?" she says slowly. Kacey looks at the guys and then at Stevie. She sighs heavily and says, "Alright fine..." she reaches into her bag and pulls out the notebook. "Maybe I took a look in it... but-" "KACEY!" Stevie cries. _

_She snatches the book from Kacey's hands and flips through it. "How much of it did you read?" Stevie cries, slamming the book closed. Kacey looked at the guys again and then said, "Um... just your love song..." _

_Stevie throws the book into her bag and leaves the band room. "I can't believe you guys!" _

"Earth to Kacey!" Zander chimes, waving his hand in front of her face. Class began a few minutes ago, Kacey realizes. At least Mr. March didn't notice her lack of attention. "Yeah?" she whispers back. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. Kacey looks in front of her to make sure Stevie isn't listening. She leans closer to Zander and whispers, "How are we going to tell her?" Zander's eyes go wide and he looks at Stevie. "_Tell her_? No!" Zander hisses.

Stevie looks back at the pair frustrated. "Shush!" she whispers. Kacey and Zander look at her and mouth, "Sorry!" Stevie turns back to face the front an continues taking notes. "Zander, she's gonna find out..." Kacey scolds. "Look, there's gotta be some way to find out who it is she likes," Zander says, ignoring Kacey's comment. He knows she's right.

Kacey thinks about it and then says, "I'll talk to her later on..." Zander looks at Kacey nervously. "Oh relax!" Kacey snaps. Zander settles into his seat and and tries to focus on the lesson.

After class, Kacey waits for Stevie to pack up her things. The second Stevie has everything set, Kacey grabs her arm and drags Stevie down the hall to the girls' bathrooms. "What are you doing?" Stevie cries, confused. "So, you're love song. Who's it about?" Kacey asks. Stevie looks at her. "You've never read it, and I never said it was a love song... so how do you know it is one?" Stevie asks, raising her eyebrows.

_Darn it! _Kacey thinks. "Lucky guess. Usually when songs are private, they're um... love songs, right?" Kacey lies. Stevie glares at Kacey. "Kacey..." she says in a warning tone. "Alright fine, I found it at Danny Mango's and I read it... but only because I want to help you! Now, who is it about?" Stevie continues to glare at Kacey. "I can't believe you'd do that to me, Kacey!" Stevie cries.

Kacey sighs heavily and says, "Look, Stevie, I want to help. Now, will you just tell me?" Stevie shakes her head. "Stevie!" Kacey whines. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Stevie snaps.

"Guys, I'm nervous..." Zander says, walking into the band room. Kevin and Nelson look up from their Furious Pigeons games and give Zander questioning looks. "Well, aren't you guys? What if that song really is about one of us?" Zander asks. "I thought you loved the ladies, Zander?" Nelson teased. Zander frowned. "I do. And Stevie's a beautiful, talented girl... but she's my best friend. I've never thought of her that way..." he says.

Nelson and Kevin exchange a glance and says, "Well, it seems like you've thought about her before..." Zander shakes his head. "Not that I can really remember. I mean... well..." Zander trails off. "Earth to Zander," Kevin laughs. "I don't know guys. I mean, maybe I like her a little bit... but... what if this all just some misunderstanding. I don't want to have to deal with the disappointment..." Zander says.

"Hey, Zander... who was that song for anyway?" Nelson asks after a moment. "Lady..." he says. "Really?" Kevin asks. "...I guess," Zander says. "Do you like Stevie?" Kevin asks, putting his phone in his pocket. "I'm not sure," Zander says flatly. "Anyway, we should probably get ready to rehearse," Zander says, avoiding the subject suddenly.

Nelson and Kevin exchange one more glance and go back to their games.

Kacey's smile is wide and almost creepy. "Kacey, you can _not_ tell him!" Stevie snaps, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Kacey laughs like a silly little girl and says, "Alright, alright I won't!" Stevie gives Kacey a serious look, and Kacey quiets down. "Alright, fine I seriously won't." "Good!" Stevie says irritated.

They finally leave the girls' bathrooms and go straight to the band room. Before they go in, Stevie elbows Kacey. "Wipe that smile off your face. Seriously." she snaps. Kacey tries not to smile. They walk into the band room to see the guys at their instruments, all set up. "We ready?" Stevie asks flatly.

The guys mumble their responses. Stevie picks up her bass from it's stand while Kacey takes the mic. "_Go With Gravity_, from the top," she says.

They practice their songs, _Go With Gravity, Move With The Crowd, All About Tonight, _and _Last One Standing_, and then finally put their instruments aside. They all sit down on the couch and the recliners and share a short moment of complete silence. Kacey finally breaks the tension. "So, anyone up for some smoothies?"

Gravity 5 all agree to it, and they make their way out of the school and start walking to the mall. "Oh shoot!" Kacey says. "I forgot my phone... Stevie, can you go back and get it for me?" Kacey asks. Stevie gives her a look and walks back to the school. "Ugh, and my purse. Zander, grab that for me?" she says, giving Zander her best puppy-dog look.

Zander sighs and goes back to the band room. _Oh no! _he thinks. _I'm gonna be alone with Stevie!_ He keeps his pace even and his expression calm. He walks into the band room and finds Stevie looking around for the phone frustrated. "Find it yet?" he asks. Stevie jumps and turns to face him. "Oh, it's you. No, I haven't," she frowns.

"But, Kacey, your phones' in your pocket..." Nelson says pointing to the lump in her pocket. Kacey smiles and says, "Just wait for this all to play out."

Stevie sighs heavily and crosses her arms. "It's not here!" Zander looks over at her. "Her purse isn't here either," he says. "We should just go back..." Stevie says, turning to leave. "Wait, Stevie... can I be honest with you?" Zander asks. Stevie turns to face him. "Yes," she says. She walks away from the door and sits down on the couch.

Zander sits beside her, but he doesn't look at her. "Stevie... Kacey read your notebook. I was with her when she did... but I didn't see what was in it..." There's a small moment of silence, and Zander's afraid to look over. But, as he turns his head, his face connects with a pillow, and he finds himself on the floor. "I can't believe you guys..." she says angrily.

Zander stands up and rubs his cheek. "I said I didn't read it!" he snaps. Stevie glares at him and he glares back. "You were still part of it!" she yells back. "Yeah, well you guys read _my_ lyrics!" he retorts. Stevie has no response to this, so she crosses her arms and looks away from Zander.

They both keep silent for a few moments, but Zander, who's never been good at being angry for long, caves and says, "Who's it about?" Stevie keeps her gaze away from him and says in a small, unsure voice, "Andy?" Zander bursts out laughing. "STOP IT!" Stevie cries, throwing the pillow at him again. "I'm... I'm sorry... it's just... just that that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" he laughs.

Stevie glares.

Zander calms himself and then says, "And I know that's not true." Stevie crosses her arms and says, "Why's it any of your business who it's about?" Zander shrugs and responds, "I'm just curious." "Well why do you care?" she snaps. "Why are you avoiding the question, _Baskara_?" he teases. "Because, _Robbins_, I don't have to answer to you!"

Zander leans into her a bit and whispers, "But you know you want to tell someone..." Stevie backs up and says, "Kacey already knows. And she swore she won't tell anyone." Zander smiles at her and says, "She might tell me."

He sees a small flicker of fear wash over her face, but she masks it. "She won't." Stevie says. "Come on, Stevie. Just tell me." he says. Stevie lays face-down on the couch and mumbles into one of the pillows. Zander, amused by the situation, leans down closer and says, "What?" not at all trying to hide his smile.

Stevie groans into the pillow and finally lifts her head up. "I said, _you_," she frowns. She hides her face back in the pillow and listens for Zander's response. He says nothing. He just sits down on the ground beside the couch. Finally, he says, "You wrote your love song about me?"

Stevie nods.

Zander smiles and says, "Can you lift your face out of the pillow for a minute?" Stevie shakes her head and keeps her face hidden. She's bright red, and she can feel the warm blossoming of a blush on her face. "Stevie..." Zander chimes.

She lifts her face out of the pillow and rests her head on her arms. "What?" she says, miserable and mortified. "Why do you like me?" he asks, brushing her stray curls out of her face. This only makes her blush deeper. She shrugs and says, "You're nice, funny, occasionally cocky, and talented. And you're good-looking..." she says, blushing harder. "You're yourself, and I admire that..." she finishes.

Zander smiles.

He helps her up from the couch and holds her close. "Zander, I didn't want you to know..." she says lamely. Zander chuckles his slow, relaxed laugh and says, "Well, I want you to know I'm pretty sure I like you back..." he smiles. Stevie doesn't say anything.

She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. "You do?" she asks, a hopeful edge to her tone. Zander nods his head, "Mhm." She smiles widely at him and keeps her arms wrapped around him. He leans down and presses a light kiss to her forehead. "So, what does this mean?" she asks after a moment.

Zander shrugs. "Whatever you want it to," he responds. "Then, Zander... will you be my boyfriend?" she asks. "Only if you, Stevie Baskara, will be my girlfriend," he teases, flashing his flirtatious smile. Stevie laughs and nods her head. "Of course!"

They walk back outside to meet up with Kacey, Nelson and Kevin, but find the three have disappeared. "They mist have gotten tired of waiting," Stevie shrugs. Zander holds out his hand and says, "Walk with me to Danny Mango's?" Stevie nods her head and they make their way to the smoothie shop together.

**A/N: Okay, so I liked writing this. The ending was a little rusty to me though... let me know what you think? :D Also, CREDIT TO: Sanumarox123! This is entirely her idea! All I did was type! If you want to send in a prompt, PM me! More info in my Bio!**


	2. Zacey: Prompt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

**Prompt #3: Zacey?**

**Submitted by: I Love Zacey**

_Well I could hear you call my name_

_If I were miles away, come running!_

_When every other light goes out _

_To shine for you's my specialty!_

_Yes, I go to leaps and bounds!_

_Don't care how cliche that sounds,_

_No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground_

_So sign me up! _

_And I swear I'll be the person that'll_

_Pick you up!_

_Just count on me everytime!_

Kacey continues to sing her part, while Zander plays his uke. The rest of the band play their parts, and just listen to Kacey sing. Zander can't help but stare up at Kacey a few times. When she's singing, smiling, and just having fun, so is Zander. But, part of him is always upset then too. She isn't happy with him. She isn't with him at all.

It's something he's always wanted to change. He always thinks back to the day she joined Gravity 5. Sure, she was stuck up and "Perfy" then, but the fact that she had had the courage to go to school and take the insults and jokes from people. Especially from her so-called (ex)friends, the Perfs. He's always admired how she could be so strong when everything she was used to changed so suddenly.

He strums the ukulele a bit slower as he realizes his friends are all staring at him. He looks at each one and then says, "What?" Kacey forces a small, unbelieving laugh and then says, "You totally missed your part, Zander!" Zander stops strumming the ukulele and says sheepishly, "I did?" "Mhm," Stevie responds, taking a seat on the couch, and lazily plucking the strings of her bass.

Zander looks at Kacey. "Sorry... I was distracted. I was thinking..." Kacey rolls her eyes and says, "Well, we need you to focus..." Zander nods his head. "What were you thinking about?" Nelson asks, playing with his sound mixer. Zander shrugs, not really wanting to explain. Stevie scoffs and teases, "He was probably thinking about some girl!" Zander gives Stevie a look and says, "So what!"

Stevie rolls her eyes and goes back to strumming her bass. "Alright, guys. From the top," Kacey says. Gravity 5 take their places and get ready to rehearse again.

Zander manages to come in on the cue the second time they restart the song. It's only after a small lecture from Kacey and a whack to the back of his head from Stevie. After rehearsals, the band put away their instruments and retire to the couch and recliners in the opposite side of the room. Nelson and Kevin had whipped out their Furious Pigeon games the second Kacey had dismissed rehearsal. They're currently sitting on the couch, absorbed in their games. Stevie's busy playing with Zander's ukulele. He'd been teaching her to play it for a while now, but she still didn't quite get it.

Kacey's busy texting somebody. It makes Zander feel a little jealous. Occasionally, she'll read a text and laugh, or smile or bite the tip of her thumb to suppress her amusement. It makes him feel sick inside. _Why can't she be like that with me?_ he continuously thinks. But as he thinks about it, he realizes he's not the only one who's crazy about Kacey.

Kevin is too, he realizes.

Usually Zander is confident he can get any girl. But Kacey's different. Sure, she chases after guys. But to her, Zander is just her best guy-friend who stuck up for her when her life was turned up-side down.

After sixteen levels of Furious Pigeons, several missed notes, and about fifty texts later, Zander's had enough. Kacey just sits there and flirts on her phone! And not with Zander! Zander's not the one receiving the texts. He gets up and stalks out of the band room. The other members of Gravity 5 all share confused looks.

"What's with him?" Kacey asks, raising her eyebrows. Stevie shrugs, and so do Kevin and Nelson. "He's never _that_ upset... must be big," Stevie says. Nelson throws his hands up in the air and says sarcastically, "Sign of the Apocalypse. What do you think's bugging him?" Kevin shrugs and continues to play his game.

"You don't think it has to do with him being distracted lately, do you?" Stevie asks, mostly to Kacey, who's busy reading her texts. Stevie snaps her fingers in front of her friends' faces. "Guys!" she snaps. They all look at her. "Somebody should go talk to him..." Stevie suggests. "Why don't you?" Kevin asks, putting his game system in his pocket. Stevie gives them a look. "You two _are_ guys. Maybe he'll open up to one of you two," she retorts.

"Nelson and I aren't good with problems," Kevin says. "No, you two are afraid of a little hard work," Kacey snaps. She puts her phone into her purse, and then leaves to go find Zander. Kevin and Nelson look after Kacey and then look to Stevie. "What's with her?"

Stevie shrugs, and puts Zander's uke back in it's case.

Kacey looks around the school a little while, and begins to give up as she realizes she won't find him. She makes her way back to the band room, but as she's halfway there, she jumps and squeals as she feels two hands poke her sides. She turns around to find Zander. "You scared me!" she cries. Zander laughs and says, "I knew I would." "How'd you know?" she asks. "Remember when you pretended to be my sculpture so I wouldn't lose the Art Show?" he says. Kacey nods her head. "Well, I went to fix it, and you started laughing. So, I knew you were extremely ticklish on your sides," he explains.

Kacey laughs and says, "Oh!" she then realizes exactly why she was looking for him. "What's up with you?" she asks in a serious otne after a moment. Zander frowns, confused, and looks at her. "What do you mean?" "I mean that you've been acting very distant and distracted lately," Kacey responds. Zander looks at her sheepishly. "I can't tell you," he says suddenly. Kacey sighs frustrated. "I didn't search the entire school for you, for you to tell me absolutely nothing. Now, tell me what's up!" Kacey demanded. "Look, Kace. Don't worry about it, alright?" he says.

Kacey gives him a look and says, "I'm not going to forget about it. You were there for me when I needed a friend, and now I'm going to be here for you. Got it?" Zander drops his shoulders, defeated, and looks at Kacey. "You really want to know?" he asks.

Kacey gives him a "_Duh!_" look and nods her head. Zander sighs and says, "This is really hard to tell you, of all people..." Kacey rests her hand on his shoulder and says, "You can tell me! I won't judge you." "I'm not afraid you'll judge me. I'm afraid you'll... not think the same way I do," he says carefully. "Zander, just tell me!"

"I can't tell you... but can I show you?" he asks. "I don't care how you get the point across, Zander. Just do it." Kacey says, becoming frustrated. Zander places his hands on her waist and pulls her close. He places a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then pulls away, afraid to look at her.

Kacey brings her hand to her face and blushes. "You like me?" she asks. Zander nods his head slowly and then finally looks at her. "A lot. Since the day we met..." he answers sheepishly. "Wow..." Kacey says, suddenly lost in her thoughts. "I get it, Kace. It's ok," he answers, trying not to sound or look too upset.

"No, Zander... I'm not saying anything at all. I don't know what to say..." Kacey says, suddenly desperate. "I'd give us a chance, Zander... I would... but I don't want it to cause any problems with the band... and what if it doesn't work out?" Kacey asks. "I don't want our friendship to go with it..." she finishes. "Why would you even worry about that?" Zander asks, taking a small step closer to her.

Kacey looks him in the eyes and says, "Because I want this friendship to last so long, Zander. You're always there for me, and you always help me out of sticky spots. I don't think I could handle it if we suddenly stopped everything we had."

Zander runs his fingers through her hair, and brushes aside a few loose strands. He looks right into her eyes and says gently, "It takes two people willing to make a relationship last, for it to work out." Kacey watches him. "Kacey, please give us a chance," he says looking right into her eyes. "Zander, I-" "Kacey, please don't overthink it. Nothing will go wrong as long as we both try," he says.

"You really like me, don't you?" Kacey says. Zander nods. "And, I've liked you a little bit for a while now..." she replies. Zander smiles at her and says, "So, what do you say?" Kacey thinks about it for a second, and then she says, "I'm willing to try if you are."

Zander's smile widens and he places a kiss to her cheek again. "I'm glad you said that," he says after he pulls away. Kacey smiles at him, and they go back to the band room. Nobody else in the band realizes how close they are standing together. Kacey and Zander share a small smile at how clueless the others are.

_It'll be our little secret for a while..._ they both think happily.

**A/N: Okay, so thanks to I Love Zacey for the prompt! :) Please, please, pleeease! Let me know what you thought of this! This is my FIRST EVER Zacey Fanfiction, so I want to know how good I did! **


	3. Kacey-Zander-Stevie: Prompt 3

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I'm so sorry I totally just left you guys dangling here! If anyone is reading this, patient enough to have stuck around so long, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Many thanks goes out to you entirely! And, I don't know if I already told you, but the last chapter was supposed to say "Prompt 2" not "Prompt 3" xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock (*sigh*)**

**Prompt #3: Write a HTR Fanfiction with the usual Kacey/Zander/Stevie love-triangle. Make it an original version. Make it a follow-up of what happened in How To Rock A Love Song. Have Zander and Kacey date, but somehow include Stevie, or something to rrespond to HTR A Love Song. **

**Submitted by: klrob**

_"Oh, Zander!" Nelson and Kevin tease together. Stevie raises her eyebrows and turns to face them. "You think that's funny?" she asks, sending the two her death glare. If only looks could kill. Nelson whacks Kevin's arm and they're both of out the room, Stevie not far behind them. Kacey waits for Stevie to leave before she turns to Zander, who's placed his ukulele back in its case. Lady sniffs around the band room a little while. "We... we probably deserved that..." she says. "Nah. You definitely deserved that," Zander says. Kacey can't help the small smile that graces her features. _

_"Zander, what if I did think you wrote the song about me?" Kacey asks, not really sure why she's asking him such a question. She gives a small, unbelieving laugh and says, "Is that really so crazy?" Zander looks confused a moment, and then he asks, "Why? Are you disappointed it wasn't about you?" Kacey doesn't show any emotion. Since the day she'd met him, she admits she's had a small crush on the tapered-pants, ukulele-player. "No!" she says a bit too quickly. "I mean, it's better this way... makes life _a lot_ less complicated_," _she says. "Cool, cool," Zander agrees, completely missing the point of the conversation. _

_There's a small, somewhat awkward pause between the two. Kacey pretends to observe her shoes while Zander scratches Lady's left ear. Kacey looks up, not sure if she should say what's on her mind, but she does. "I think that you're really special..." she says, looking to the dog, avoiding Zander's gaze. "Thanks," he says after a moment, still surprised by her confession. "I was talking to Lady!" Kacey recovers, moving toward the dog to scratch its head. "Of course!" Zander agrees, recovering himself. "What am I thinking?" he teases himself. Kacey laughs, but continues to scratch the dog. _

As Zander walks home with Lady, he can't help but rethink the whole evening. '_They really thought I wrote the song for them?'_ he continuously asks himself. He can't make any sense of the situation. '_Are they disappointed it wasn't about them... why would they be?'_ he thinks. Lady continues to walk before him, unphased and completely oblivious about the hours previous. The sun is setting about this time, and the sky is a pink-purple full of orange-tinged clouds.

Zander sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he continues to think. Lady stops to mark a bush, and then continues walking. _I wish I knew what Kacey was talking about that whole time. I heard it... but I didn't understand a word!_ he thinks, frustrated. Finally he gets home and lets Lady off her leash. He goes to his room and flops down onto his bed. He sighs heavily as he begins thinking again.

...

"Stevie! Let us go!" Nelson cries, his voice muffled by the floor. Stevie has Nelson and Kevin held down, their arms behind their backs with their faces pressed to the floor. Their faces are bright red, while Stevie sports a smile of satisfaction. "Not so funny being humiliated is it?" she smirks, finally letting them up. Nelson and Kevin groan as they slowly stand up, flexing and testing certain muscles and limbs. "We were only joking," Nelson groans. "Well, it's not a joke unless everyone thinks it's funny. And guess what? Only you two thought it was," she says.

"And Zander," Kevin points out.

Stevie raises her eyebrows, still glaring, and he falls silent. "Just forget the whole thing you two, you got that?" Stevie asks, crossing her arms. Nelson and Kevin hold their arms up in surrender and wait until Stevie walks away to start laughing again.

"Can you believe it? Zander wrote that song for Lady!" Nelson cries, laughing.

"And Kacey and Stevie thought it was for them!" Kevin laughs, patting his knee, as if it would subside his laughter. It doesn't, and they continue to laugh amongst themselves.

...

At Danny Mango's, Stevie and Kacey get ready for their jobs. "I can't believe he did that to us," Kacey says, giving a small, unbelieving laugh. Stevie gave her a look and says, "But, I guess, we did deserve it a little bit. I mean, how could we even think that song was for us? That's crazy, right?" Kacey laughs again and says, "Of course! I mean, why would he write that song about me? We're only friends."

Stevie gives Kacey her unbelieving look and argues, "You mean that song wasn't about _me_." Kacey rolls her eyes and says, "Oh, Stevie. Still dreaming, are we?" Stevie ignores the comment and starts cutting up fruits for the smoothies. "Do you think it's crazy that I thought the song was for me?" Kacey asks after a few minutes.

"Kacey shouldn't you be out there handing out coupons?" Stevie asks, annoyed about the subject. "Stevie, just answer my questions, please," Kacey asks. "Why do you care if it's not about you?" Stevie says, putting the cut up fruit in the blender. Kacey makes a sound and says, "No reason." Stevie shakes her head and decides she should just let it go.

"Look, it's good Zander didn't write it for either of us. I mean, we're all in a band together. Band mates never date, and when they do, it usually gets chaotic," Stevie explains. "You're right, you're right..." Kacey surrenders. Stevie knew this was only going to come back. "But, is it?" Kacey asks. Stevie sighs frustrated and snaps, "Maybe it is! I don't know!"

"Why are you frustrated?" Kacey asks, raising her eyebrows. "Because I told you twice to drop the subject and you didn't!" Stevie retorts. "Or do you just not want to talk about the possibilty that Zander could like me?" Kacey says. Stevie glares and says, "No. I don't care about that. Just drop it!" Kacey's jaw drops open and she stares at Stevie.

"You _like_ Zander, don't you?"

Stevie freezes and forces an unbelieving laugh. "Yeah, sure, Kacey. That's it," she says saracstically. Kacey gives her a look and says, "I'm serious. You like him, don't you?" Stevie sighs, frustrated, and snaps back, "So what if I did?" "You do!" "I didn't say that Kacey. I said what if I _did_?"

Kacey crosses her arms, which is slightly difficult being in her Mango costume. "So what?" she asks. "Yeah, so what if I do-_did!_" Stevie cries, slamming her hand over her mouth quickly. But she knew Kacey had heard her. "HA! See? I was right!" Kacey accuses. "Oh, who cares?" Stevie says, irritated. Kacey doesn't answer.

"Well... I think I might like him too," Kacey blurts after a moment. Stevie looks at Kacey and says, "What?" Kacey suddenly becomes interesting in the sunglasses stitched onto the top of her Mango suit. "Kacey!" Stevie cries, snapping her fingers in Kacey's face. "What'd you say?" she asks. "I said I might like Zander too..." Kacey repeats, now suddenly interested in playing with her fingers. "Why do you like him?" she asks, hoping Stevie might tell her.

Stevie shrugs. "I guess I sort of have since I met him..." she says.

_The bell had rung, and Stevie knew she was late to Biology again. She groaned, and continued walking down the hallway. Her combat boots made light taps against the tiles in the hallway, and she hated being the only one around. _

_She walked down the _C _wing, holding her bag close to her side and she could see somebody at the end of the hallway. He kept glancing at his map and schedule, and then at the rooms he passed. She walked closer to him and saw it was the new boy all the girls had been falling over. He didn't seem to notice her. "Hey!" she called._

_He looked up at her but said nothing. "You're the new kid, right?" she asked. "Mhm," he responded. "You look like you're having some trouble. Need some help?" she asks, reaching out for his schedule. He grinned at her and said, "Thanks, baby, but I don't need a _Freshman_ to show me around." _

_Before he could register what was happening, he was pushed against the lockers, and her fist was wound tightly around the collar of his shirt. Her other hand was pulled back, clenched and ready to punch him. He threw his algebra book in front of his face, and that's when he felt the hand on his shirt relax and pull back. _

_Slowly he pulled the book back to his side and looked at her. "_What _is your problem?" he cried. "First of all, I am _not_ a Freshman! I've been in most of your classes today, Robbins_,_" she snapped. "Second, give me your schedule." He hesitated, but handed her the flimsy piece of paper and she looked it over. "We've got Biology together, too. Come on," she said, walking ahead of him. He followed. Without looking back, she said, "I'm Stevie by the way." _

"Wait, you almost punched him in the face?" Kacey asks. Stevie shrugs. "I have temper issues sometimes. And that's beside the point. Zander is just himself no matter what. That's why I like him," she explains. Kacey rolls her eyes while Stevie isn't looking. _She probably just wants me to _think_ she likes him so the band stays together_, Kacey thinks. It's her Perf Side coming out.

It still happens to her, of course. Old habits die hard. Kacey pretends to pull out her phone and read it. "Hey, Stevie? I got to go. Family emergency," Kacey says, running to the locker rooms to change out of her Mango suit.

Kacey, now in her normal attire, knows Zander is somewhere around the mall, playing his ukulele for tips. Or maybe he's running from the security guard. _If he is... then he'll be at the smoothie shop,_ she thinks, frowning. _And I can't go back there. Stevie will just bust me for lying._

Kacey walks around, checking the fountains, benches, and the crowds of people that can be found scattered around the mall. Finally, near the west parking lot entrance, she finds him. He's just sitting on a bench, lazily strumming his ukulele. "Hey, Zander!" Kacey cries. She sees him jump slightly, and look up alarmed. But when he realizes it's just Kacey, he relaxes. "Hey, Kace," he repsonds, putting his uke back in its case.

"Hey, so, um..." Kacey stumbles, not sure what to say. Honestly, she didn't think she'd find him. "Do you wanna... you know..." Kacey trails off, confused. Zander raises his eyebrows, just as confused, and says, "Do I want to what?" "Do you wanna go see that new movie that came out yesterday?" Kacey asks, feeling slightly stupid suddenly. Zander takes a short moment to think about it and then he nods. "Yeah, sounds good. Call me later on and let me know what time we're going. Are the rest of Gravity 5 coming with us?" he asks. Kacey shakes her head.

"They have other plans," she lies. Zander gives her a single nod and then says, "Alright. See you then!" He winks at her, like he does with all the girls, and grabs his uke case and leaves the mall.

By 6 o' clock, Stevie's gotten her check and has already clocked out of her job at the smoothie shop. She sighs, exhausted, and tries to ignore the fact that she smells like fruit punch threw up on her. She goes to the employee locker rooms and changes into her normal clothes. She grabs her book bag and shuts her locker.

Stevie walks out of the smoothie shop and to the exit. Once she makes it to the parking lot, she looks around for Zander's truck, but he's not there. She exhales, slow and frustratedly, and pulls out her phone. She dials his number. After a few moments he says to herself through clenched teeth, "Voicemail."

She stuffs her phone into her pocket and starts walking down the sidewalk, aware it'll be longer to get home than she planned. _It really sucks only Zander can drive_... she thinks, annoyed.

Kacey's in her room, dressing up for her "date" with Zander. Normally, she'd feel bad about what she's doing behind Stevie's back... but at the moment, she's more interested in how great her hair and make up looks. Sure, it's a bit over the top, her look, for a movie date with her best friend. But that's just it. He's _just_ her best friend. Kacey doesn't want _just_.

As she finishes the final touches, she hears Zander's truck pull in the driveway. She holds back the urge to squeal and thinks, _Breathe, Kacey! _

She goes out to the truck and finds Zander distracted with fixing his hair. She laughs to herself as this is obviously something Zander _would_ be concerned about, even if he was just with his friends. She opens the car door and Zander smiles at her. "You look nice, Kacey. So, are we ready?" Kacey swallows back the small, sudden pang of guilt, smiles and nods. "Yep! We are definitely ready!"

"Cool," Zander says, his laugh is slow and relaxed. He starts up the car as Kacey buckles herself in, and they talk about random things the whole ride to the movies. When they get there, they get their tickets, drinks and popcorn, and take seat in the theatre. As the lights are still up, they continue their conversatioin from in the truck.

Back a few rows sits the one and only Molly Garfunkel and her pretty, but confused, best friend Grace King. "Hey, Molly?" Grace asks. Molly rolls her eyes, having heard enough of her number 2 Perf. She puts on a false interested look and says, "What, Grace?" "I'm not exactly sure... but isn't that Kacey and Zander over there?" Grace asks, pointing a few rows ahead. Molly's mouth drops open. "You're right, Grace! Quick, hand me my phone."

"Zander, you're hair's fine," Kacey laughs. "And besides, the lights will be down later, so no one's going to see your hair," she concludes. Zander laughs. "Okay, okay. I won't worry about my hair," he says. "Good," Kacey smiles. A silence falls between the two, and suddenly Kacey blurts, "Oh fine!"

Zander jumps up from his seat and says, "Thanks!" he runs out of the theater and looks for a bathroom to check his appearance. Kacey pulls out her phone and plays on it for a little while.

Stevie, who's been working on her History homework for the last hour, pulls her buzzing phone out of her bag on the floor. The number is unknown, but she opens the text message, and waits for it to show up. She squints at her phone screen a moment and then realizes what the picture is of. At the bottom, there's a message.

_Hey, Loserberry! Why aren't you and the rest of your Loser friends here? ;) -Molly_

Stevie sets her jaw tightly and turns her phone off. _How could Kacey do that to us?! To me?! I told her my feelings! _she thinks, hurt. Stevie pushes her homework onto the floor and lies down on her bed miserably. _At least it's Friday_, she thinks, frowning.

The movie ends about an hour later, and as Kacey and Zander leave the theater, Molly and Grace stick around. "Ooh! Molly, you have your evil smirk on. What's the plan?" Grace asks, smiling. Molly shakes her head at her friend and says, "That's for me to know. Just go along with whatever I do, got it?" Grace nods, her expression a little hurt. _Why won't Molly tell me? Does she not trust me? _Grace thinks.

Again, it's Monday, and Kacey's getting ready for school. She keeps glancing at her phone, hoping Stevie will text back. _It's been two days! _Kacey thinks, worried. Stevie hadn't been answering any calls or texts. Kacey had started worrying early weekend. So, as she enters the cafeteria, hoping to find Stevie sitting with the guys at their usual table, she finds herself disappointed.

Stevie's not there.

"Where's Stevie?" Kacey asks looking at the three guys all busy trying to finish their homework before their first period class. Zander looks up and says, "Hey, Kace... uh, I'm not sure. I haven't seen her this morning." Kacey sighs and slumps beside Nelson. "What's wrong?" Nelson asks. "I don't know! I've been trying to text and call Stevie all weekend, but she hasn't answered me back at all!" Kacey cries nervously.

"Calm down, Kacey. I'm sure Stevie has some sort of logical reason for not answering back," Zander says, trying to get Kacey to ease up. "I can't calm down! You're not supposed to tell a girl to calm down!" Kacey yells, suddenly aware of _all_ eyes on her. She blushes a little and bites her lip to keep quiet. Kevin, Nelson and Zander have now forgotten their homework in front of them.

"What do you think her reason is?" Kacey asks Zander after a moment. He shrugs. "Well, did you do something to upset her?" Nelson asks, poking his temple with his pencil eraser. Kacey thinks and then says, "Not that I can really remember...?"

"Well, it's got to be something. Stevie doesn't just avoid us without a reason," Zander says. "You're right," Kacey sighs. "Maybe I'm just overreacting," she says, trying to act normal. She fails, however, but Zander, Nelson and Kevin know better to just ignore it.

After classes have ended, Kacey realizes Stevie hasn't been in school all day. Kacey, desperate to find her best friend, searches out one of Stevie's brothers. "Mike!" Kacey calls from down the hallway. She ignores the stares of passing students and walks up to Stevie's oldest brother, captain of the Brewster football team.

"Mike, where's Stevie?" Kacey asks, adjusting her bookbag so it doesn't dig into her shoulder. Mike gives her a confused looked. "I thought you'd know," he says. "No, I don't!" Kacey frowns. "She's been really upset. She says you knew she likes, no, _liked_, Zander," Mike says, trying to figure out the situation. "Yeah, I know... but why is she upset?"

"Kacey, you and him went out on a date. That's why she's upset," Michael explains, raising his eyebrows. Then Kacey gets it. "The movies," she says to herself, feeling horrible. "No, Mike, you have to tell her that that wasn't a date!" Kacey cries, dropping her bag at her side. "But she got a text with a picture attached. You guys were sitting in the movie theater together. _Just _the _two _of you," he explains.

"Who sent the text?!" Kacey asks, completely confused now. Mike shrugs. "Stevie didn't say. She talked to me _through_ the door," he says frustrated. "I need to talk to her!" Kacey says feeling like a horrible person. "It she'll even listen," Mike says. "Look, Kacey, I've got football practice in like ten minutes, so I'll see you later, okay?"

Kacey nods.

Kacey eventually arrives at Stevie's home, and she knocks on the door. The door opens, and Kacey's eyes widen, surprised. It's Stevie! "Stevie!" Kacey cries. Stevie, realizing who it is, makes to shut the door, but Kacey stops her, "Wait!"

Stevie sighs heavily. "What, Kacey?" she asks, her voice hoarse. "What happened to you?" Kacey looks at her best friend's appearance and suddenly feels worse. "You should know," Stevie snaps. "Stevie, we need to talk. You have this whole thing misunderstood!" Kacey says, trying to convince the girl in front of her.

Stevie just rolls her eyes and walks Kacey into the living room. She throws herself onto the couch miserably, and Kacey just watches, something in her chest suddenly pulling. "Stevie, it wasn't a date... okay, it was a movie date, but just as friends! Don't tell me you and Zander have never been to the movies with just the two of you!" Kacey says, trying to delicately prove a point.

Stevie shrugs.

"Okay, so maybe he and I have... but you went behind my back, Kacey. Best friends, scratch that, _friends_ don't do that each other!" Stevie says flatly. Kacey takes a seat beside Stevie and says softly, "I know, Stevie, and I'm so sorry for what I did! I totally understand if you hate me right now." Stevie sighs and says, "I can't hate you, Kace. I can be angry with you, but I can't hate you."

Kacey gives Stevie a small smile, and the pulling in her chest stops as Stevie returns the smile, but barely. Kacey hugs Stevie tightly, and Stevie exhales slowly. "I guess I got a little moody about this whole thing... but I couldn't help it, I guess," Stevie says after a moment. Kacey shakes her head and responds, "It's fine, Stevie. I understand."

"So... friends?" Kacey asks, pretty sure of the answer already. Stevie smiles and says, "Friends, Kacey."

"So, how about you get ready for a little fun time with the band?" Kacey suggests. Stevie examines herself and then laughs. "Yeah, that sounds good!" "_And _maybe I can get you a little alone time with Zander," Kacey says, doing a little dance in her seat. Stevie rolls her eyes playfully and says, "He's too clueless for that," and laughs. Kacey laughs with her.

"Well, nobody's stopping me from trying for you, Steves," Kacey smiles.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I'm really sorry that I'm WICKED rusty, and kinda short on the Zacey stuff... as my name says, I'm more experienced with Zevie than Zacey, but I love all pairings! So yeah. But anyway, tell me what you thought? And, I guess there wasn't any Zevie in that really, but mentions of it, and whatnot. I pulled a David there, didn't I? Oopsies! :D**


End file.
